A number of studies have been carried out about various analyses using a general-purpose or a special-purpose device (for example, electromagnetic field analysis, optical analysis, acoustic field analysis and the like). Among various analysis algorithms, some are algorithms to execute the analysis by a single processing device, and some are parallel algorithms to execute the analysis by a plurality of processing devices.
For example, there is a case in which analysis with a high spatial resolution is desired in a part of the analysis target area. A certain electromagnetic field analysis device is a device for the purpose of achieving effects such as those described below in such a case.
There is no need to make the computational grid fine in the entire area.
It is able to avoid the increase in the total amount of calculation.
It is able to realize a high speed in calculation.
It is able to reduce the calculation cost for a high-accuracy analysis.
Specifically, a computation area hierarchical dividing unit in the electromagnetic field analysis device hierarchically divides an area in which the computation accuracy is insufficient as a high-accuracy computation area, from a computation area determined by a computation accuracy evaluating unit as insufficient in the computation accuracy. Then, based on the computation accuracy information of accuracy data in the analysis target area, a grid area with a high spatial resolution is newly created. That is, a computational grid that is finer than the computational grid created by the computational grid generating unit is created.
Meanwhile, an acoustic field analysis method that makes it possible to reduce the computer load and also to reduce the computation time in a calculation of an acoustic field including a tiny scatterer, has also been proposed. Specifically, in an analysis target acoustic field, a subgrid area consisting of an area including a scatterer and its vicinity area is spatially discretized by the first grid of the same size. In addition, the normal grid area of the analysis target acoustic field that is not the subgrid area is spatially discretized by the second grid being the same size and its side being several multiple of each side of the first grid.
Furthermore, a circuit analysis system that aims to achieve the following goals by executing parallel processing using a plurality of computers has also been proposed.
It is able to execute an FDTD (finite-difference time-domain) analysis process and a circuit simulation process simultaneously.
It is able to realize an improvement in the analysis speed and the analysis accuracy.
Specifically, the circuit analysis system includes first through fifth computers connected through a communication network. The first through second computers execute electromagnetic field analysis by the FDTD method, and the fourth through fifth computers execute the simulation. The area to be the analysis target is divided into a plurality of subareas, and the overlap areas between the subareas. Analyses of the electromagnetic field in the respective subareas are performed in parallel by the first through second computers. In addition, simulations of the equivalent circuit network in the respective subareas are performed in parallel by the fourth through fifth computers. The control unit realized by the third computer controls the synchronization between the computers.
For example, some documents, such as Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-330977, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-14246, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-54642, have been known.